Senior Year
by swimmersflip123
Summary: Senior year rolls aroung for the Victorious gang, and unexpected changes threaten to seperate them. Can they stick together? A lot of Bade, with some Tandre and a little Cabbie. First fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hahaha! after months of begging and pleading and crying (well not really crying) my mom let me get a fanfiction! So here is my story... I really dont know if it's any good, but i guess I'll find out! Please read and reveiw. also, this is a multi-chapter story, the plot will thicken soon**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, would I really be writing this?**

Jade West lay next to Beck Oliver, entranced by something his lips were doing to her neck. It was early morning in Hollywood, and the daylight was just beginning to stream through the bullet-proof windows in Beck's RV. The soft rays of dawn made Jade's pastel skin glow, highlighted especially by the tight black tank top paired with inky boy-shorts that Jade used for sleepwear. Her red combat boots lay at the foot of Beck's bed, thrown there when Jade showed up last night, randomly declaring she was staying the night. Beck was used to his girlfriend's spontaneous appearances in his RV so he'd simply pulled her into his bed, seeing the tired lines marring Jade's ivory face.

Jade had a kind of insomnia. She was afraid to fall asleep because of the nightmares that haunted her. Her mother caused her abandonment issues, and she also abused Jade, which left Jade abrasive and tough. Recently, however, Jade's mom left without telling anyone why. And only Beck knew the full story behind Jade's past, and her crippling insecurities.

Jade always felt stronger, safer, and braver with Beck. They'd falling asleep in each other's arms after a small argument about Jade hogging the blankets. Jade slept soundly, embraced by Beck they entire time. Mornings like these were one of Jade's favorite times: when it was just her and Beck sharing sweet, slightly cliché, moments. She smiled softly, a rare occurrence for her, and drew Beck's face to her own. He smirked gently and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you. You know that, Jade?" He said, pulling away from her and looking into her normally icy cerulean eyes. This morning, however, they were not their regular frigid sapphire but an unfathomable azure.

"Sap," Jade grinned. "But I love you too."

Beck knew to treasure moments like these. He knew how hard it was for Jade to let down her nearly impenetrable walls and let her true feelings escape. He placed her lips back on his own and kissed her deeper, pulling her up so she could wrap her arms and legs around him. Just as things were getting heated, someone started pounding on the metal frame of the RV.

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

Jade withdrew from Beck briefly, a questioning look on her face.

"Ignore it." Beck panted, his need for her overriding his curiosity. She shrugged and went back to kissing Beck.

_Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang_

Finally, out of annoyance, Jade untangled her long limbs from Beck and yanked open the door. Beck pretended to pout, but then glanced at the time and realized it was nearly 20 minutes until school started. He climbed out of bed and automatically started to coffee maker so Jade wouldn't rip his head off when she woke up completely. He went over to the bathroom in the back of the RV and turned on the water for the shower.

"What?" Jade shouted at the person standing outside of Beck's RV.

"Um, hi Jade. What are you doing here?" Tori Vega said, raising an eyebrow at Jade's undersized sleepwear. She was still wearing her boy-shorts and tank top while Tori had on skinny jeans, a graphic tee paired with a purple cardigan and flats. Jade was bare-foot.

"Spending the night with my boyfriend, got a problem?" Jade replied snarkily, leaning against the doorway.

"Kinda…" Tori said, staring of into the distance. Jade's face assumed her I-am-going-to-kill-you-unless-you-explain-in-the-next-ten-seconds look.

"No, no, no, not with you and Beck. God, no," At Jade's still suspicious glare, Tori figured she'd better explain.

"I just…needed Beck's help" Tori said, running a hair through her curled brown hair.

"With what?" Jade replied in that no-nonsense voice of hers. She leered at Tori why Tori deliberated telling Jade as well as Beck.

"Andre." Just then, Beck emerged at the door, fully dressed with his hair still damp.

"Hey Babe, it's almost time for school." He said, giving Jade a peck on the lips. "Oh, hey Tori." Beck realized Tori's presence. Jade whirled around to go take a shower and dress for school. Beck stepped out of the RV to give Jade her privacy and so he could talk to Tori.

"So w'sup?" Beck asked.

"Andre." Tori said, looking confused.

"What about Andre?" Beck pressed lightly.

"I just…UGH. I don't know. I think I like him, maybe?" Tori asked, fiddling with the strap on her bag. Beck opened his mouth to reply when…

"BECK, WHERE IS MY COFFEE?" Jade screamed from inside the RV.

"IN THE COFFEE MAKER, IT MIGHT NOT BE DONE YET." Beck bellowed back.

"MAKE IT FINISH FASTER."

"I CANT DO THAT, BABE. WE'VE HAD THIS DISSCUSION BEFORE." Beck said back, smiling softly as he yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU COME OUTSIDE INSTEAD OF BREAKING THE COFFEE POT?" Beck said knowing full well that Jade was two seconds away from mutilating the coffee maker. The door slammed open and Jade stood there, wearing black skinny jeans and black and red striped top and clutching a cup of coffee. She was wearing her usual amount of jewelry and make-up. She had mastered the act of changing fast. She strutted over to Beck and stood next to him. He automatically wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So, Vega, what's the problem with Andre?"

"I don't know, I mean. I guess, you know and then yeah. So, the he said and I don't know." Tori went on, babbling nonsensically. Jade walked over to her calmly and slapped Tori (lightly) across the face.

"Jade…" Beck said, sighing. Jade shot him a look that said 'shut up now'.

"Tori Vega. Stop babbling and tell me what the problem is before I dump my coffee on your head. Again"

"It's Andre."

"You've mentioned that, now get to the point."

"He asked me out." Tori said, a blush creeping to her face. Beck, who had walked up to stand next to Jade, smiled. He knew how much Andre liked Tori.

"So how is that a problem?" Jade asked, aware of how much Tori liked Andre.

"I don't wanna ruin the friendship we have. I mean, say we go out and I decide I don't wanna date him. Or if we do become boyfriend/girlfriend, breaking up could ruin everything between us. And then, we might go to separate colleges and then I'll never see him again!" Tori said, having never been asked out by her best friend.

"Well, Jade and I have been dating for three years," Beck was cut off by Jade muttering 'longer'. He smirked and rolled his eyes. "And we're still best friends."

"Yeah but that's not a problem for you two, I mean you're so obviously in love." Both Jade and Beck smiled and glanced at the other.

"Listen, Tori. Just go on a date with Andre, to see how it is. It's no big deal, just two friends hanging out outside of school. You guys do that all the time. And, besides, Andre's probably just as nervous as you are" Jade said, surprising everyone by being nice. Just then, Andre car drove up and he pulled. Tori shrieked and ran away, screaming 'Hide me, hide me'.

"Tori, just talk to him!" Jade shouted after Tori, who hid under the RV.

"NONONONO DON"T YOU DARE TELL HIM THAT I'M HERE" Tori stage whispered.

Jade grumbled. "You see? This is why I'm not nice to people. They just ignore me." She pouted.

"Well, _I_ liked it." Beck said, bumping her on the hip and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Just then Andre walked out of his car.

"You guys seen Tori? She mentioned something about talking to Jade so I thought I'd look here. I asked her out and I'll have to cancel the reservations if she doesn't wanna go. Is she here?" Andre asked, as Beck and Jade inched towards Jade's car.

"Um, noooooooooo…" Beck said as Jade's hand reached in her purse for her car keys.

"But her cars right there." Andre pointed and Tori gasped from under Beck's RV. "And, why did your RV just gasp like a teenage girl?"

"That's weirrrrrrrd, gotta go, bye!" Jade said, and the couple made a break for the car. Once they got in the car, Jade jammed the keys into the ignition and speed away just in time to see a dusty Tori emerge from the bottom of the RV with the help of a bemused and confused Andre.

"Maybe I should sweep under there." Beck said, seeing the dirt coating Tori's outfit.

"What so Tori can still look clean every time she hides under your RV?" Jade accused while clenching her leather wheel.

"Jade, relax. I just have a feeling that between those two, we're gonna have to give A LOT more relationship advice."

_At school…_

"AND…scene." Sikowitz said, staring at Cat and Robbie who were acting on the platform in their improv classroom.

"But we still have a couple more lines." Robbie said, confused why Sikowitz would stop them halfway through the scene.

"No one cares. Now where are Tori and Andre?" Sikowitz asked as Cat and Robbie sat down.

"We're here, we're here!" Tori called, slamming the door and dragging a dazed looking Andre by the hand. They handed Sikowitz their late slips and began giving various excuses. Well, at least Tori did. Andre stood beside her looking stunned

"Gee, wonder what happened there." Jade whispered to Beck sarcastically.

"How would you know they got together?" Beck whispered back, pressing his lips to her ear. Jade smirked.

"That's exactly how you look after we make-out. " She said quietly.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm," Jade said, the only reply she was able to make with Becks rough lips pressed against her own soft ones. Meanwhile, Andre and Tori toke their seats behind Beck and Jade still holding hands.

"Beck, Jade, kindly refrain from sucking each other's faces off in class." Sikowitz reprimanded. "Now, I have Important news for you all." Their teacher continued. "As you all know, we are having our big showcase in two months and since you're all seniors, I've invited various college representatives to come. SO, you must all be perfect. I have finalized the pairings!" Sikowitz sat down and began drinking his coconut milk. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats, eager to hear their partners.

"Well?" Tori asked. "Who are our partners?"

"Oh, yes, I was talking. Right." Sikowitz said, standing up. "Lists will be posted tomorrow in the black box theater."

The whole class groaned at the prospect of waiting.

"Dude, you lead us on!" Jade accused Sikowitz. The whole class erupted in agreement. Before it could turn into a full scale riot, Sikowitz yelled "DRIVE-BY ACTING EXCERSISE, you're all deaf pirates!" As he screamed random pirate phrases while sauntering around the room, Beck couldn't help smiling. Oh, the joys of improv class…

Later at lunch…

"And then he told me that nothing could ruin our friendship, and if we think that being together isn't working we can go back to being friends." Tori said to Cat. Andre was getting lunch and Beck was buying Jade a burrito.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Cat replied.

"I know, right?" Tori squealed.

"Yippee," Jade drawled sarcastically, not looking up from her phone. "Now you can stop flirting with Beck."

"What did I do?" Beck asked, returning to their table with Jade's burrito. He plunked it down in front of her and went to open his own lunch.

"Nothing." Jade said, taking the plastic cover off her burrito.

"Waddya say now, Jade?" Beck asked, looking for a thank you.

"Give me the hot sauce?" Jade replied snarkily. Beck snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sup?" Andre asked as he walked up and sat down beside Tori. He kissed her lightly and the whole table, minus Jade who was still on her phone, went 'awwww'.

"Watcha doing on your phone, babe?" Beck asked while peering over Jade's shoulder.

"Updating my Slap page. Is that illegal now?" Jade asked, flipping her phone closed and staring accusingly at Beck.

"Hey, chill." Beck exclaimed. He leaned and kissed her jaw line. Of course this wasn't enough for Jade. She grinned and dragged Beck away from the table.

"Apparently I'm leaving now!" Beck called over his shoulder to the gang. They waved at him, used to seeing him dragged off at random intervals. Jade pulled him around a corner into a deserted hallway. Her fingers knotted in his hair as she wrenched his head towards hers. Beck picked up on her mood and began kissing her fervently. His hands roamed around her backside, finally settling on her hips. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips and he opened his mouth slightly. Beck eventually pulled away from Jade, gasping for breath.

"I have to tell you something." Beck said, staring into her icy blue eyes.

"What?' Jade asked.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey, i back with another chapter! In reply to a reveiw, this story isn't about Jade getting abused. Thank you all for the lovely reveiws! Please read and reveiw.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. No, really, I don't.**

"So?" Jade asked Tori over video chat late that night. She was sitting in her dark room staring at a perky Tori who had just gotten home from her date. Cat was also signed into the chat.

"So what?" Tori asked Jade slyly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"HOW WAS YOUR DATE WITH ANDRE?" Cat squealed.

"It was amazing. He took me to this classy restaurant and it was so, so, soooo romantic!" Tori said dreamily.

"Did he kiss you?" Cat asked while beginning to blow dry her wet hair.

"What?" Jade asked, unable to hear Cat's voice over her hair dryer. Cat said some muffled response.

"Cat, TURN OFF YOUR BLOW DRYER!" Tori screamed. Cat yelled something unintelligible.

"I'm bored now." Jade intoned, and shut her computer screen.

"JADELYN WEST, YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT." Jade's dad yelled at her from downstairs.

"WHAT, DAD?" Jade yelled back as she stomped down the stairs.

"What," her dad said, holding up two pieces of paper from the coffee table, "are these?"

"That, Dad, is a acceptance form from a college. And that is my enrollment form for the first semester." Jade replied, crossing her arms and resting her weight on her left leg.

"For what college, Jade?" Her dad sighed.

"Julliard." Jade declared.

"What have I said about Julliard?"

"That it is not an acceptable school for me and that you won't pay for me to go there."

"That's right! Now, how do you expect to pay for college if I don't help…" Jade's dad was cut off by Jade narrowing her eyes and shouting at him:

"Well, maybe if you had actually read the letter, you would see that I got in on a full scholarship! So I don't need your crummy money! I'm leaving this STUPID house and I'm leaving you! I'm outta here! I'm going to Julliard and there is nothing YOU can do to change that!" Jade yelled at him. He strode over to her and punched her pale face with all the force he could muster. There was sickening crack as Jade's jaw was snapped out of alignment. She recoiled instantly and he stepped close to her. He leaned in close to her and cocked his head to the side.

"You're not gonna change my mind, Dad" Jade whispered.

"What about Beck, huh? Where is your precious boyfriend going to school? How are you going to be able to maintain your relationship if you're in New York and he's here in Hollywood? " Her dad whispered back to her, a smirk of victory spread across his face. Jade shot him a look full of spite and hate, but fear too, and strode away. She knew that she would have a bruise from where her father struck her, but she was used to bruises.

She grabbed a jean jacket of the coat rack and her backpack and drove to Beck's place. Unluckily, her car was a convertible and it was pouring buckets outside. Using the key hanging around her neck that Beck bought her for her last birthday (given to her with a note saying 'so you don't have to destroy the door anytime you wanna visit') she opened Beck's RV. He was sitting on his couch, absorbed in a book. Jade just looked at him for a minute. He was so peaceful, so serene and wholly engrossed in his book. Then he looked up. He saw her and smile lit up his face.

"Hey Babe! You must have gotten doused out there! Are you cold?" He asked, walking over to her and kissing her, putting a hand on her frigid cheek. Unfortunately, it was the cheek her dad had hit. Jade flinched away automatically. She turned her head, but Beck saw the black mark spreading across the side of Jade's face.

"Jade! What happened?" Beck asked, holding her chin and turning her head back towards him.

"N-n-n-nothing," Jade tried to say through the tears that streamed down her face. She collapsed in Beck's arms, exhausted, upset, and anguished. He soothed her gently and picked her up bridal style. Once she was in dry clothes and set down on his bed wrapped in as many blankets he owned, Beck snuck into his parent's house and quietly grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and another quilt from the closet. He dashed back to the RV to see Jade sobbing, but trying to hide the fact in one of Beck's pillows. He ran to her, placed the ice pack on her cheek and sat down beside her.

"Jade, did your dad do this to you?" Beck asked softly. She nodded and then collapsed onto him.

"I am going to destroy him." Beck growled. No one hurt his Jade. No one. Jade only cried more at this. "Why did he hit you, Jade?" Beck asked, but Jade only shoke her head and sobbed harder. The only thing that stopped Beck from going and sending Mr. West back to whatever level of hell he came from was the crying girl in his lap.

"It's okay, Jade. It's alright, I'm here. You're safe, it's okay. I'm not gonna let _him_ hurt you anymore." His arms encircled her and she leaned into him, weeping. This went on for hours, until Beck's shirt was absolutely soaked and Jade cried herself to sleep.

Beck stared at her gorgeous sleeping face, marred by the enormous bruise forming on the side. This was the Jade he really loved. Sure, he adored her feisty aggressive side. But the side of Jade that was reveled when she let her steel walls down, the Jade only _he_ got to see, was one of the many thousand reasons why Beck Oliver was completely, intensely, and genuinely in love with Jade West. As he lay down beside her and she immediately snuggled up to him, Beck knew this was the only girl for him. It was like having a taste of real coke, and then having to go back to the fake kind. Once you've held Jade West, once you've kissed her and fallen in love with her, you can't go back to any other girl. There was just no comparison to Jade West.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey all! im baaaaaack! Jeez i am so tired from morning swim practice today... its not fun to swim for three hours at 5:30 in the morning. Okay, okay now that my little rant is over... Just a warning, Jade is a little OOC in this chapter. My excuse is that she's mellowed a bit over the years. Thank you for all the reveiws, they make me so happy! PLease leave more (reveiws).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned VIctorious, I would spend a lot more time showcasing the other characters instead of just Tori. Just sayin' **

"Jade?" Beck shoke Jade gently the next morning, knowing she needed time to get ready for school. Unfortunately, Jade sleeps like a rock.

"Jade? Babe, it's time to wake up!" She didn't move. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaade, wakey wakey!" Beck called to her.

"COME ON UP AND AT 'EM JADE! LET'S GO, LET'S GO, HUP HUP!" Beck cupped his hands around his mouth in an effort to wake Jade up.

"Whaaaa?" Jade groaned groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her blood-shot eyes.

"Yo, West, wake up! Carpe diem!" Beck said shaking her so she'd wake up.

"I'm up!" Jade said, sitting up in bed. Looking at the clock, she groaned.

"I'm down." She moaned, plopping her head back onto the pillow.

"You better wake up or I'm taking the first shower!" Beck shouted as he opened the bathroom door. Jade was out of the bed in a shot, racing over to the shower and locking the door before Beck could even step inside the tiny restroom. He knew that Jade hated waiting. Among other things. The shower started and Beck smiled. He went over to the coffee maker and started it. Then he began getting dressed, having no real need for a shower: he took one last night. He thought about last night. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it. He didn't wanna push her. She would talk when she was ready. Within 10 minutes, Jade walked out of the shower, wrapped in only a towel with her hair soaking wet.

"I have nothing to wear." Jade said. She had not come over with her normal bag of clothes. Beck only stared at her in the small (small!) towel. Jade snapped in front of his face.

"Beck! Beck? Earth to Beck!" Jade said, because Beck was only was staring at her. He was trying very, very, very hard to control himself.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was, uh, thinking…" Jade smirked at this. She could see him gaping.

"Here wear your tights from yesterday and you can wear this top." Beck handed her a long yellow and grey flannel shirt of his. She put Beck's shirt and her tights on with a gray tank top underneath and pulled her red combat boots on her feet. She combed her hair and cursed in realization.

"I don't have any make-up!" She grumbled, fingering the massive bruise on her face.

"You look great," Beck said, and he meant it.

"Yeah, sure." Jade snorted, touching the bruise. She walked over to the coffee maker, grabbed a cup and poured herself some. She drank deeply from the cup and walked to the door that Beck was holding open.

"Am I driving, or are you?" Beck asked her as they stepped outside.

"You drive; I have to finish my homework." Jade replied, walking over to Beck's car and plopping down in the passenger seat. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a composition notebook. Then she began writing. Beck smiled and put the key in the ignition. Halfway to school, Jade slammed the notebook shut.

"All done?" Beck said, turning his head slightly to the side to look at her.

"Close enough." Jade replied, stuffing the notebook back into her bag.

"So, you excited to find out who our groups are for the big showcase?" Beck asked her as he turned into the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"Sure, I guess." Jade replied. "I haven't really thought about what to do yet, besides sing."

"Jade! There's going to be tons of college representatives at the show! Don't you wanna get into a good college once my movie's done?" Beck asked. He was not participating in the Big Showcase because he had been signed on for a movie and the shooting started in the summer. It was being shot in Hollywood. Beck and Jade had talked about it, and the plan was that Jade would work at a local restaurant as a singer and take day classes at the community college until Beck finished the movie. Beck pulled into a parking space and stalled the car.

"Well, actually Beck I wanted to tell you-" Jade was cut off by Cat running up to the car with Tori, Robbie (who had finally stopped bringing Rex with him EVERYWHERE), and Andre in tow.

"Hey Guys! Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Cat screamed, "Jade and Tori are partners for the big showcase! And I'm with Andre! Isn't that perfect? We won't be paired with random weirdoes! And what happened to your _face_, Jade?" Cat asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm with Tori?" Jade clarified as she stepped out of the car.

"Yup. It's you and me!" Tori said, perfectly perky. "And what did happen to your face?" Beck saw Jade really didn't want to talk about it so he covered for her.

"So who's your partner, Robbie?" Beck said, a little too loudly, as he turned towards Robbie and draped an arm across Jade's shoulders, pulling her towards him.

"Oh, I'm not in the big showcase. I just got accepted into Caltech, so I'm going there." Robbie had mellowed a lot lately, and he found he really loved doing 'nerdy tech stuff that no one understands', as Jade puts it. He was actually quite god at it, so it was no surprise he got into Caltech. Everyone began congratulating Robbie at once. He smiled and nodded, saying thank you every once and a while.

"So what are all of your plans for college?" Robbie asked the group as they walked to improv class. Everyone, but Jade, babbled about some colleges or jobs they wanted to get into and Jade looked away from Beck guiltily. She still hadn't told him about Julliard. She was saved by the bell, however. Everyone got their books out of their lockers and walked to their separate classes. They would see each other again in 4th period: improv class.

"Greetings to you, students. Today will simply be a day to brainstorm ideas for the Big Showcase. Now, if you don't know who your partner is, go find out. Off you go now" Sikowitz slammed his foot against a chair. "Wait, wait, wait. Jade, what happened to your _face?_" Sikowitz asked. Jade rolled her eyes at him and turned in her seat, away from the class who shifted to stare at her. Jade shot everyone murderous stares and they turned back to Sikowitz. Sikowitz was bombarded with questions about the showcase and he simply sat down and sucked milk out of his coconut.

"I like your face, Jade." Sinjin said as he leaned in so his chair on the two front legs to peer over Jade's shoulder. Jade kicked one of the chair legs and the whole thing collapsed.

"Beck?" Jade flicked her boyfriend on the arm, trying to get his attention.

"What's up?" Beck asked turning towards her. "Why is Sinjin stuck in a collapsible chair?" He then asked.

"He was hitting on me."

"Ah."

Jade twirled with a lock of her hair. She opened her mouth to tell Beck about Julliard when-

"So Jade! What are we gonna do for the showcase?" Tori Vega pulled up a chair next to Jade.

"Sing." Jade said moodily, touching the discoloration on her face lightly.

"Okaaaaay, what song?" Tori asked, thinking about song that Jade could sing back-up in. Jade sighed. She could tell that Tori wanted her to sing back-up.

"Tori, I'm not gonna back-up for you." Jade said, not sugar-coating anything.

"But I just thought -" Tori was cut off by Jade.

"Tori. Have you ever even heard my sing anything that wasn't a chorus of back-up?" Jade asked. Tori thought back to all three years she'd known Jade. Never once had she actually heard Jade sing a whole song by herself.

"Well… no. But I just thought since I got in on scholarship that it kinda means that I have more talent." Jade stared at Tori in disgust and stormed out of the room.

"Jade!" Beck called after her. He had been listening to the whole conversation. The door slammed and he knew she wasn't coming back.

"Tori, you know Jade is on full scholarship too?" Beck said to her quietly.

"But I thought her dad is filthy rich! He could easily pay the tuition, even though it's sky-high." Tori said.

"He is, but he doesn't support Jade's acting or singing. He doesn't support Jade at all, really. She's very self-sufficient. She has to be. Her dad….isn't a great parent." Beck's hands clenched into fists and Tori got the impression that there was more to Jade's parent situation then Beck was letting on. He took a deep breath and continued:

"She got into Hollywood Arts on pure talent. She directly disobeyed her father to even get a try-out. Before she got her driver's license, she got up at five every morning so she could walk a mile to the nearest bus stop. That's how dedicated she is to her passion. And she's so _talented_. She passed the Bird Scene the first time she did it. She has an incredible voice. Man, you shoulda heard her sing 'Give it Up' at Karaoke Dokie. In fact, you should just hear her sing first. I mean, really really REALLY sing. Not a chorus, or back-up, but the melody. She's mind-blowing. I wish you'd realize that, and quit shoving her in a corner. I would have said something earlier, but Jade likes to fight her own battles. But, really, Tori. She's too good to sing back-up. Way to good."

Beck looked at Tori, and Tori realized just how impertinent she had acted towards Jade. Her eyes widened comprehension and she rushed off to find Jade.

**AN: Not terribly happy with this chapter, but oh well. Please give me a reveiw! I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, I'm back with another chapter. Thaks for all the reveiws! Jade and Tori are kinda OOC, buuuuuuuuuut oh well. You know what I loove? Reveiws! So please, please leave me one! They make me write faster!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 13 year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes. And as much as i resemble Dan, I still don't own Victorious.**

Tori found Jade sitting in front of her locker, writing in a black composition book. Hearing Tori's footsteps, Jade slammed her notebook closed and stared up at Tori accusingly.

"Have you come to try and convince me to sing back-up for you?" Jade indicted.

"No, actually." Tori slid down beside Jade. "I thought we could sing a duet. I'm sorry I acted like…that, Jade. I know I've never heard you sing, but I'd really like too. At the showcase." Tori said, looking Jade straight in the eyes. There was a note of acceptance and forgiveness in Jade's icy eyes. Tori moved her gaze to the fist-shaped bruise on Jade's cheek.

"Jade?" Tori asked quietly. "Why did your dad hit you?" Tori didn't know if that was even true, but she assumed it was.

"Why would you care?" Jade said.

"Because I'm your friend." Tori replied simply. A single tear floated out of Jade's eyes. As dynamic as their friendship was, the two girls had grown very close to each other.

"I got accepted into Julliard." Jade said, her voice quivering.

"Why would your dad hit you for that?" Tori said, confused. Jade just shoke her head.

"My family isn't perfect like yours, Tori. My dad doesn't support my dream. He hates it. He says he won't assist me at all if I pursue acting; meaning he won't pay for Julliard. But when my dad found the acceptance letter he didn't read it, so he didn't see that I was on full scholarship. He got mad at me, saying he wouldn't pay for any of it because my dreams of being an actress/singer were pointless and stupid. So of course I blew up at him. Then he punched me and asked me when I was gonna tell Beck that I'm going back on every promise I've ever made him." Jade then burst into tears and Tori wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know we have a plan for this summer, Tori. But the first semester starts in one month and Julliard won't hold a spot for me. So it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm gonna go. I haven't told Beck yet. I don't know how." Jade wept bitterly. _What is happening to me? _Jade thought to herself. _I'm Jade West! I don't cry! Especially not in front of Tori Vega. _Tori rubbed Jade's back and consoled her. Finally, Jade stopped sobbing. She had come to a conclusion. She still didn't know what to do about Beck and Julliard, but she realized just how good a friend Tori Vega was to her.

"Tori, I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you. It's just, when I came to Hollywood Arts, I was the new girl. People adored me-they told me how talented I was and how bright a future I had. Then you came along, and you were the new object of fascination. Everyone loved you. They forgot me. And then there was the whole thing with the alphabetical improv... So I hated you, irrationally. So, I'm sorry." Jade said, staring at Tori in the eyes. There was forgiveness in Tori's chocolate eyes. She pulled Jade into a hug.

"I'm sorry I was such a gank to you too. I was nearly as bad as you were, provoking you and flirting with Beck and… everything else. But, we've become good friends, haven't we, Jade?" Jade gave her a watery smile and nodded.

"I'm gonna help you as best I can, okay Jade? But YOU have to tell Beck about Julliard. I won't do that for you." Tori said and Jade nodded again, not trusting her voice.

"Maybe we should get back to class." Jade said. Together they walked over to Sikowitz's classroom. Sikowitz jumped when he saw the girls.

"Ah, Jade and Tori! You're back! Drive-by acting exercise. You're all mute people trying to order from a fast food restaurant." Everyone started gesturing wildly and pointing. Jade couldn't help but smile. She loved improv class.

**AN: Not sure if this chapter was any good. Read and Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN:_ Hey-o I'm back. So, i'm getting kinda stuck with this story, buti feel implied to finish it... Do you guys think I should finish it? Lemme know! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious. End of story.**

_At lunch..._

"Yeah, but your all so unnaturally tan, you don't have to worry about sunburn!" Jade said to the lunch table as Tori, Robbie, Cat, and Andre teased her for putting on sunscreen (an emergency tube from her locker) on a foggy day. She normally applied it to her super-sensitive and super-pale skin at home, but she didn't bring any with her to Beck's place.

"Or maybe you're just unnaturally pale." Beck said as he walked up with a new ice pack for Jade's cheek. Her jaw had been hurting her, because her dad was quite strong.

"Come on, Jade! It's not even sunny!" said Robbie, the next palest in the group.

"Jade could get sunburn from sitting under a light bulb." Beck teased Jade affectionately as he sat down beside her. She smacked him playfully.

"Well it's not my fault you're all ridiculously tan! Besides Robbie and Cat." Jade retorted. Cat shrugged beacause she knew it was true.

"Hey!" Robbie said, slightly offended.

"Sorry, bud. It's true." Beck patted Robbie on the back. Everyone laughed.

"My brother drinks sunscreen sometimes." Cat said in an off-hand way. The whole table stared at her.

"Soooo, speaking of tans, y'all wanna go to the beach this weekend? The fog is supposed to clear up by tomorrow." Tori asked the group.

"Saturday works for me." Andre said while thinkning about his schedual for the weekend.

"Oh, me too!" Cat squealed. There was a murmur of agreement around the table and Beck volunteered his RV and pick-up truck.

"And we won't get stuck this time." Andre emphasized. Everyone who had been in the RV that day (minus Trina, who was now at college) groaned at the memory.

"And we all saw Jade swea-" Cat began, but was cut off by Jade's palm clapped over her mouth.

"Never speak of it!" Jade hissed. The table laughed.

"Hey! Jade, Cat, Andre. We could get together, like, two hours before everyone else at my place and brainstorm ideas for the big showcase!" Tori suggested.

"Cool." Andre replied.

"Totally!" cried Cat.

"Fine." Jade said.

**AN: I kinda liked tjis chapter. Lemme know if you did! Read and reveiw please! I loooooooooooooove reveiws!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, here's another chapter. Please read and reveiw! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: No many how times i watch Victorious, i still dont own it.**

"But shouldn't you be going to Tori's, Jade?" Beck asked, as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, careful to avoid her bruise.

"I can be late." Jade gasped as Beck bit down on her neckline. Beck didn't want Jade going back to her father's, so in the middle of the night Jade had snuck into the house and grabbed stuff so she could stay in Beck's RV for the weekend. Her father was going on a business trip on Monday, so Jade would move back in then. It was Saturday and Beck and Jade were sitting across from one another on Beck's couch/bed.

"Is that so?" Beck asked, pulling away from her collar to look at her. She grabbed his head and pulled his lips towards hers.

"Uh huh."

_Back at Tori's…_

"Okay, where is Jade?" Tori asked Andre and Cat.

"Who knows with that girl." Andre said exasperated. Cat smiled to herself and twirled her hair.

"I worry about her…" Tori trailed off. The others nodded. Ever since they met Jade, they suspected that her parents abused her. She would come to school with new bruises and cuts every day. She started dating Beck, and it got worse. Her parents hated that Jade had something good in her life. So they tried to make it worse. Then, sometime in her junior year, it lessened. The scars faded, the bruises healed. Her mother had left, and her father threw himself into trying to find her. They had loved each other, in some twisted way.

"Tori. I think Jade's gonna be okay now. She has Beck, after all. And he'd do anything for her." Andre walked over to Tori and kissed her, noticing how concerned Tori was.

"You really think so?" Tori asked him. He nodded and kissed Tori again. Cat giggled and left the room subtly. Well, subtly for Cat. Tori pulled Andre over to the couch where they continued making out. Ten minutes later, Tori's front door slammed open.

"I'm here." Jade declared as she dragged Beck through the door. Tori and Andre jumped apart and Cat came running down the stairs.

"She brought me with her."  
>"I brought Beck with me." Jade dragged Beck over to the couch. He plopped down and tugged Jade onto his lap.<p>

"Hey! We're all here!" Cat said as she came pounding down the stairs. She saw Jade sitting on Becks lap with their hands entwined, and Andre with his arm around Tori and staring at her.

"Hey, can I ask Robbie to come over?" Cat asked.

"Why?" Jade asked, incredulous.

"Well, you guys are acting, you know, _lovey, _and I feel out numbered." Cat said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"So you're asking _Robbie_ to come over?" Tori exclaimed. Cat giggled and nodded, pulling out her phone and texting Robbie.

"How long have you liked Robbie?" Beck asked. He could tell that Cat liked Robbie. And _everyone_ knew that Robbie liked Cat.

"Since he stopped carrying Rex around and got his hair under control." Cat said. Everyone exchanged looks. That was nearly a year ago when Jade out-and-out dared him to give up Rex for a month. Robbie did it, and he never went back to the puppet.

"Soooo…" Tori began. There was an awkward silence as Cat continued texting.

"What song are you guys gonna sing?" Beck asked Jade and Tori.

"Well, we're gonna sing something that both of us can star in…" Tori started. Then the doorbell rang. Cat ran to the door, saw Robbie there and started kissing him. Robbie looked stunned, but he melted at Cat's touch. He slammed the front door, and the two kept kissing on Tori's veranda. Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade all looked at each other. Jade shrugged and wrenched Beck towards her. The two began kissing furiously. Tori and Andre walked upstairs to Tori's bedroom, presumably to make-out.

"Clothes stay on, K guys?" Tori shouted to Beck and Jade from the top of the stairs. They made no acknowledgement, other than Jade moving her legs so she wasn't sitting on Beck, but straddling him. Tori rolled her eyes, grabbed Andre's hand and closed her bedroom door.

"No promises…" Beck said as he pulled away for air. Tori stuck her head out the door.

"I heard that!"

**AN: Heh, I kinda liked this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'mmmmm back! And with another chapter! **

**Special thanks to Loveyoulikeihateyou for giving me a song suggestion. i think i know how im gonna work it in!**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing a fanfiction, not making an episode. Draw your own conclusions.**

"Hey, guys we should probably leave for the beach soon." Cat said as she stuck her head through the doorway. It had been nearly an hour since Robbie arrived. Robbie stood beside her, holding her hand. Jade jerked her head away from Beck's neck and climbed off his lap. Beck sat there with a vacant expression on his face while Jade finger-combed her hair and straightened her top.

"Uh, what's wrong with Beck?" Robbie asked. Jade glanced at him.

"Oh, that? That's normal. I'll go get Andre and Tori." Jade said as she ascended the stairs. She reached the top steps just as Beck came out of his reverie.

"Hey Beck." Cat waved at him. "Robbie's my boyfriend now."

"Man, what happened to you?" Robbie asked Beck, referring to his trance.

"If you've ever been kissed by Jade, you'd understand." Beck said, shaking his head experimentally.

Jade, meanwhile, walked into Tori's room to find Tori and Andre connected at the mouth, kissing sweetly. They paid her no attention as she slammed the door open. Jade rolled her eyes and walked back out of the room. She returned with a cup of water from Tori's bathroom and poured it over Tori and Andre.

"DUDE!" Tori screamed as she jerked away from Andre, how shook out his dreads.

"We're leaving for the beach now." Jade said, then turned on her heel and strutted out of the room. Tori and Andre glanced at each other.

"Why couldn't she just…?" Tori trailed off.

"Then she wouldn't be Jade." Andre replied laughing. The two kissed briefly, and Andre told Tori a story about what Jade did to a girl Andre had dated briefly, but then dumped because she cheated on him.

"Jade's very protective of her friends." Andre said. Then they realized it had been nearly 15 minutes since Jade told them that they were leaving.

"Race ya downstairs?" Andre challenged. They both sat completely still for a second. Then they both burst into action, galumphing down the stairs. However, at the middle platform, Tori stopped Andre. Jade, clad in her black shorts and black bikini under a black top, was softly singing for Beck. Cat and Robbie were outside loading up the truck with the three coolers. Jade was snuggled up next to a slightly-tousled Beck, drawing patterns on his chest and singing for him quietly. Even though Jade was hardly trying, Tori was blown away by her voice. The way Jade was faintly singing was truly outstanding. Beck was humming along with her. Andre cleared his throat.

"I totally beat you, Tori." He said, a little too loud.

"No way. I obviously got here first." Tori argued. Jade jumped off of Beck's chest and opened the door.

"Finally!" Jade breathed. "I thought you two would never get here. Let's go!" The four walked outside to see Cat and Robbie struggling to load the coolers into the truck. Beck smirked, grabbed the cooler from them and loaded it into the red truck in one swift movement. He proceeded to load the other two just as easily.

"That's my man." Jade said to herself. Tori heard though.

"So, you told him about Julliard yet?" She asked Jade.

"Back off, Vega." Jade growled at her. Tori held out her hands in an I-surrender-but-you-know-I'm-right way.

"Yo Jade, let's go!" Beck called from the front seat of the pick-up truck. Tori sighed and went in the RV and Jade hopped in the passenger seat.

"Ready?" Beck asked Jade as she settled into the passenger seat, propping her feet up on the dashboard and reclining the seat as far as it would go.

"Les'go!" Jade said.

**AN: Please! Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey-o! Okay, this chapter has song lyrics in it, you don't have to read them. I just thought that they fit in with Jade and Beck prettty well, esspeecialy with Jade. Any-who, here's my new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Hard to believe, but it's true. :(**

Beck cut the engine as he pulled into a spot at Venice beach. It was a beautiful day, sunny and 90 degrees outside. Beck and Jade got out of the car and went to open the RV. Just to be safe, Jade stayed outside why Beck got everyone inside.

"You guys ready?" Beck asked the group, who were all scrambling around for their different beach stuff. Everyone replied enthusiastically and they walked out of the RV. Beck, Andre and Robbie each grabbed a cooler and Jade, Tori and Cat brought the chairs and umbrellas and towels and stuff. They walked to the beachfront and surprisingly, it wasn't that crowded.

"Beck, can you sunscreen my back?" Jade asked Beck once camp was set up.

"Sure." Jade took of her top, so she was just in her bikini. Beck pulled out Jade's industrial-sized sunscreen bottle from her bag and slathered as much as he could on her back.

"Let's go in the water!" Cat yelled. Everyone stripped down to their bathing suits and ran shrieking into the ocean. The gang had fun, pushing each other into waves, kicking around in the surf and generally enjoying the beach. Beck and Tori took about a million pictures of everyone, and Jade was actually smiling in a lot of them.

Tori, Jade, Beck and Andre got shave ice, and decided they would eat it as they walked down the pier. Jade and Tori pulled on shorts (not bothering with shirts because they had on their bikini tops) while Robbie and Cat went back at the beach to build a sandcastle. Once they got to the pier Beck laced his hand with Jade's, mirroring Tori and Andre.

"Hey look!" Tori said as she pointed to a stage set up on the boardwalk. It had a big silvery sign over it that said "BEACH KARAOKE CONTEST, 5 TO 6 TONIGHT."

"You guys should do it!" Beck said to Tori and Jade.

"Yeah!" Tori replied and ran up to the table to sign up. Andre followed her and Jade shook her head,

"What's the point? Tori will win." Jade said.  
>"Pleeeeease, Jade?" Beck begged. "Just one little song." He gave her his puppy dog eyes and Jade melted.<p>

"Fiiiiiine." Jade sighed. They walked up to the booth and Jade signed up to sing. At 5 the contest started. There were some pretty good singers, a lot of really bad singers, and a few in-between. Jade was lined up to sing right after Tori.

"**When I make it shine**!" Tori sung out the last line in her song. She chose to sing a song she was familiar with: thus she sung 'make it shine.'

"All right, how about that!" The MC said to the crowd that had gathered. Everyone cheered and screamed for another song and Tori walked of the stage.

"Next up, Jade West." Jade strutted up to the mic and the music for her song started.

**I wasn't jealous before we met  
>Now every woman I see is a potential threat<br>And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
>You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice<br>But now it isn't true  
>Now everything is new<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>I beg of you <strong>

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<strong>

**It was like shooting a sitting duck**  
><strong>A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck<strong>  
><strong>I still don't know what you've done with me<strong>  
><strong>A grown-up woman should never fall so easily<strong>  
><strong>I feel a kind of fear<strong>  
><strong>When I don't have you near<strong>  
><strong>Unsatisfied, I skip my pride<strong>  
><strong>I beg you dear<strong>

**Don't go wasting your emotion**  
><strong>Lay all your love on me<strong>  
><strong>Don't go sharing your devotion<strong>  
><strong>Lay all your love on me<strong>

**I've had a few little love affairs  
>They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce<br>I used to think that was sensible  
>It makes the truth even more incomprehensible<br>'Cause everything is new  
>And everything is you<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>What can I do<strong>

**Don't go wasting your emotion**  
><strong>Lay all your love on me<strong>  
><strong>Don't go sharing your devotion<strong>  
><strong>Lay all your love on me<strong>

Jade finished her song, pointing at Beck. Everyone cheered wildly, yelling for an encore. The MC walked onto the stage as Jade walked of and joined Beck. She kissed him and the MC announced that the results would be revealed in ten minutes.

"Jade, you were incredible!" Tori said in awe. Jade surprisingly returned the compliment. Jade was so happy just then, she forgot about her tough-girl exterior and gave Tori a big hug. Tori blinked in surprise, but then she smiled and hugged Jade back.

"All right, all right! Is everyone ready to hear our winner, who will receive this brand-new pearpod?" The MC asked the crowd. "In second place, Miss Tori Vega!" Tori smiled and waved at everyone. "

The MC continued "The winner is…Jade West!" The crowd erupted in applause and Jade was pushed up to the stage. She was given her prize and begged to sing another song. Jade pulled Tori up on the stage with her. They sang 'Freak the freak out' together, doing remarkably well for people who'd never practiced.

At the end of the song, the crowd went wild and Jade and Tori went to join their boyfriends. Jade and Beck turned to go walk down the beach while Tori and Andre continued down the boardwalk.

"You were fantastic, Babe!" Beck exclaimed as he hugged Jade. The beach was mostly deserted except for Cat and Robbie who were just sitting and talking. Everyone else had gone home or was on the board walk. Jade and Beck walked along the shore line, getting their feet wet. Jade smiled at him and kicked water in his face. She tore down the beach, with Beck chasing her.

"Beck, stop!" Jade screamed as Beck caught her and pulled her into the waves. Beck flipped her so she was upside down.

"Beck! Okay, okay I'm sorry! Put me down!" Jade never got to finish her sentence, because a wave came crashing down on both of them. They were pulled underneath the water, and the popped up laughing. Jade looked more beautiful than ever to Beck. Her hair was dripping wet, she had a bruise on the side of her face, but her smile was bright and happy. She attacked Beck, and the two had an epic water fight. Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie all joined in: guys against gals. The guys claimed they won but everyone was wet so it was too hard to tell. Beck ended up having to give Jade a piggy back ride out of the ocean, while everyone else walked out. He carried her over to a rock and the gang sat together, watching the sun set.

**AN: Oh, I don't own ABBA either. or their songs. Also, please reveiw! And thanks to all who already have!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry fot the wait, but here's the new chapter! I've been voluenteering at a daycare for 6 hours every day (5 year olds are exhausting), and my mom banned me from the internet, so i havent had time to write...**

**ANYWHO: i just thought up a brand new idea for a story! It'll be Bade of course, but i kinda wanna try writing some Candre! Even though I love Cabbie too... EEK im so conflicted! okay, here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. i really dont wanna say it again.**

Beck pulled up in the driveway next to his RV. He had just dropped Jade of at her dad's house and now he walked into his trailer to find Jade had left her beach bag behind. He picked up the black canvas bag, and a composition book fell out.

"What is this?" Beck muttered to himself. The notebook had opened to a random page, filled with spidery writing. Beck could immediately tell that it was Jade's marks. He sat on his shag carpet, and flipped to the first page. And he began to read Jade's diary.

_Alright, well, let me just say that this journal was NOT my idea. My boyfriend, Beck, said I needed to find a positive way to let out my anger and so I thought I'd write about my fan-freaking-tastic life instead of voicing it aloud, because that gets me suspended. _

Beck smirked. He remembered that day, nearly a year ago, when he suggested a positive way for Jade to release her anger. He continued reading her journal, which was nearly a year's account of everything that happened in Jade's senior year. One of the later entries puzzled him.

_I had my try-out for Julliard today. I think I did all right, but will it be enough? I can barely afford to pay for half-scholarship, what if I don't get any?_

Beck frowned. When had Jade tried out for Julliard? He read the next entry.

_Oh. My. God. I got in. I got in! I GOT IN! ON FULL SCHOLARSHIP! I'M GOING TO COLLEGE! I'M GOING TO **JULLIARD!**_!

Beck pulled out his phone and texted Jade as fast as he could. He paced anxiously around the RV why he waited for Jade to arrive.

"I'm here, I'm here! What's wrong?" Jade yelled as she burst into Beck's. He didn't say a word, and just held up her diary as an explanation. Jade's pastel face drained of the little color it had.

"You _read_ my diary?" Jade whispered faintly.

"How could you not tell me about Julliard?" Beck shouted at her. Jade looked stunned. She had never seen Beck this mad.

"We had a plan, Jade. Or were you too preoccupied to remember me, the only person to stick by you all these years? You stupid, stupid girl!" Beck bellowed. Jade stepped forward and hit the journal out of Beck's hand. It skidded under Beck's couch, next to a cardboard box labeled 'high school pictures.' Jade looked more hurt than she had ever been before in her life.

"You can't condemn me for following my dream, Beck. You just can't." Jade turned on her heel and stormed out of the RV. And out of Beck's life.

**AN: OOOOH DRAMA! I think i know how the rest of the stroy is gonna pan out know. I had ALOT of trouble writing this chapter. Lemme know If you think it was any good! Constructive critisism is welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sheesh, im so sorry for that last chapter. you see, my mom was threatening to ban me from my laptop if i didn't get off it, so i wrote chapter 9 as fast as i could, and then uploaded and posted it. I didn't have time to make the characters in-character. I re-read chapter 9 and i relized how OOC Beck was... SO, to be clear, Beck was mad at Jade for keeping Julliard a secret, not for trying out. ANYWAYS, sorry for any confusion!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Victorious, you shouldn't be able to read this sentance, due to lack of a brain.**

The next months were a blur for Beck, Jade, and everyone else. Within a week of their fight, Jade left for Julliard, having a major clash with her dad. He threatened he would find her and kill her, but Jade knew he wouldn't go that far. Tori did the Big Showcase with Cat and Andre. They were so good that Andre and Tori got scholarships to the New York School of Performing Arts. They were constantly visiting Jade, who was a shell of her former self.

Meanwhile, Cat got a job designing costumes on Broadway and she attended a local college. Robbie went to Caltech, constantly flying over to visit Cat. They were very much in love, and you'd never met a more innocent couple. Robbie and Cat could only have been happier if they weren't pained by Jade and Beck's agony. The same thing went for Tori and Andre, who started their first term around the same time Beck started filming his first movie.

Beck hadn't seen the mistakes he made, but he still wanted to make-up with Jade. However, he couldn't contact Jade and the director wouldn't allow him to leave the set for more than 10 minutes. He fell into a depression and threw himself into his acting. He figured it was the only thing he had left to live for. For 2 years he tried fruitlessly to contact Jade. One weekend he managed to get away from his new movie (his 2nd one starring in) long enough to go to Julliard to talk to Jade. But he saw her laughing arm and arm with some guy and something inside him died. If he had stayed for a second longer, he would have seen the teacher say cut, and seen the camera emerge from a behind a pillar. But he left. He left and tried as hard as he could to get Jade out of his heart. But this was an impossible task. Every girl he tried to date, he wished was Jade. Every time he heard a girl's voice, he imagined it was Jade's. It was hopeless. Beck needed Jade.

**AN: That was short, you say. I know, i reply. REVEIWREVEIWREVEIWREVEIW! Please? :) EEEEEK gotta go, before my mom finds me with my computer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, i don't know WHY but it drives my mom NUTS when i'm on my laptop, even though i tell her that im WRITING, not watching random crap on youtube. But either way, she says that she's only allowing 30 minuets of computer time a day... SIGH. Well, here's the new chapter. I'd better go before my mom finds me on my computer. OH, one more thing: there are song lyrics in this chapter and you dont have to read them. They don't pertainn to the story in any way.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is a TV show. Victorious is not MY TV show. I dont even have a TV show.**

Three years after Beck and Jade broke up…

Jade walked off the stage and started toward her dressing room. Her director stopped her.

"Fantastic work, Jade. We'll see you tomorrow at 5 for closing night." The director told Jade as Jade completed her third show on Broadway. "We want you to audition for the next play we're doing here. This is the roster. We would love to have you, Jade. Consider it." Jade nodded and grabbed the bright orange flyer from him.

"Hey Jade! Ready to go?" Cat called to her friend, the leading lady in the play that Cat was costuming for. The two girls were rooming together, so they carpooled to and fro the stage.

"Yeah, sure." Jade said as she changed into her street clothes (all black of course.) Jade and Cat scrambled into Jade's convertible and Jade jammed the key in the ignition.

"So, guess what?" Cat asked as she jammed her seatbelt into the buckle.

"What." Jade asked in a monotone. It wasn't that Jade was in a bad mood. She always talked in a monotone.

"Tori and Andre are coming to tomorrow's play! Their showing up at our dorm tonight!"Cat squealed. "Tori said she had some big news, besides her new TV show, but she wouldn't say what." Jade made no reply, but Cat was used to this. Ever since Jade and Beck broke up, nearly 3 years ago now, Jade just hadn't been the same. Though she would never ever admit it, Jade needed Beck.

The girls arrived at their dorm and Cat turned on the radio why Jade made dinner. One of their favorite songs came on, and Jade and Cat sang just like they used to.

Breaking my back just to know your name  
>Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game<br>I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
>But heaven ain't close in a place like this<br>Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
>Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this<br>I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
>Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight<br>Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me  
>You had a boyfriend<br>Who looked like a girlfriend  
>That I had in February of last year<br>It's not confidential  
>I've got potential<p>

Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
>Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you<br>I'm ready, let's roll onto something new

'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
>I said heaven ain't close in a place like this<br>Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
>Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight<p>

Well somebody told me  
>You had a boyfriend<br>Who looked like a girlfriend  
>That I had in February of last year<br>It's not confidential  
>I've got potential<br>A rushin', a rushin' around

Pace yourself for me  
>I said maybe, baby, please<br>But I just don't know now  
>When all I wanna do is try<p>

Somebody told me  
>You had a boyfriend<br>Who looked like a girlfriend  
>That I had in February of last year<br>It's not confidential  
>I've got potential<br>A rushin', a rushin' around

Halfway through the song, Tori showed up with Andre and their bags. Jade was in her pajamas and singing into a wooden spoon, why Cat was in a bathrobe and using a hairbrush as a mic. Tori screamed in happiness when she saw them and immediately joined in on the song while Andre smiled and took the bags into the room they used when he and Tori visited.

Somebody told me  
>You had a boyfriend<br>Who looked like a girlfriend  
>That I had in February of last year<br>It's not confidential  
>I've got potential<br>A rushin', a rushin' around

With one final cord the song ended, and the three girls ran into a hug. Well, Jade was pushed into the hug.

"Tori!" Cat kept saying, while Jade went back to finish cooking dinner. "So what's your big news?" Cat asked the brown-haired girl who was sitting on the couch. Tori blushed bright red and held up a ring on her left hand. Jade and Cat's jaws dropped.

"Andre proposed to me. We're getting married!" Tori screeched. And for the first time in a long while, Jade smiled. Not a forced smile, but one that spread over her face as easily as butter over bread. Tori and Cat saw Jade smiling, so of course they smiled too. Andre walked in, and he couldn't resist Tori's smile so he smiled too. Cat grabbed his hand and saw the silver band on it, causing everyone's smiles to grow bigger. They all stood there, smiling when Andre's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and seeing who it was, he stopped smiling.

"Who is it?" Tori asked him.

"Uhhhh, no one?" Andre replied shiftily. He tried to leave the room.

"Come on Andre, let me see!" Tori said, wrestling Andre to the ground. Jade and Cat both started laughing. The phone flew over to Jade and she picked it up and answered it. Andre froze.

"Hello?" Jade said into the phone, still smiling.

"_Jade?"_ came Beck's disbelieving voice. The grin slid of Jade's face. She threw the phone out the window and ran up to her bedroom. Tori, Cat and Andre all looked at each other, concerned as they heard Jade's strangled sob. Well, Tori and Cat were concerned for Jade; Andre was concerned for his phone.

**AN: Hehe. That chapter was fun to write. Okay, so there are only, like, 2 or three more chapters left in this story. awwww... BUT im writing a new story (havent posted it yet). **

**Okay, PLEASE reveiw! I love reveiws! Alot! Really!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN" Aaaaaaaaaaand I'm back. With another chapter! YAY! I'm listeing to music while i eat ice cream! So im hyper *spazz*! Okay, I've got a question for y'all: the next chapter (13) was going to be the last one, but should i do an epilouge? PLease leave me a reveiw to let me know if you think i should! If i do do an epilouge, it will be the 14th chapter. hmmmm...lemme know!**

**Discalimer: If you think that I'm tired of repeating myself, you'd be correct!**

It was the first time in three years that Beck had heard Jade's voice. He heard her voice and he knew she was smiling. He heard as she chucked the phone away with the force that only Jade could muster. He thought he heard a girl sob as she ran up a flight of stairs.

"Jade." He murmured to himself. He walked up to his room in his bedroom and tried to fall asleep without thinking about Jade. The next morning, he couldn't stand it. He ran into his hall closet of his new condo in Hollywood. He tore through boxes and boxes of junk until he found the one labeled JADE. He slid down the wall as he looked through picture after picture of Jade West. He flipped through torn pieces of paper she had written notes on. He read the play that Jade wrote and given him a copy of, and watched DVD's of her performances. He found various pairs of scissors, and even a song or two that Jade had written. On a sweater of Jade's he could still smell her cold coffee scent. By the time he got to the bottom of the box, it was five o'clock at night and he was in tears. Then he saw it. A composition book.

The spine was loose from being opened and closed so many times. It was filled with spiky print. A couple of pages were torn out. It was Jade's diary. Beck realized he had never finished reading it after that horrible night. He flipped to the last entry and nestled between two pages was a picture. It was one that Tori had taken at the beach-Beck and Jade were walking along the shore with waves lapping at their ankles and facing the setting sun. Jade was leaning into Beck and Beck had an arm draped around her shoulders. Beck turned to the last entry, dated 5 minutes after the Julliard one.

_I don't know what to do. How can I just leave the best thing that ever happened to me for a school? I don't even like school! I like Beck, however. I love Beck. But, it's my dream. I've worked so hard for it, endured punches and cuts and kicks from my parents for my dream. But I've suffered all of that for Beck too… Either way, I just can't seem to win. All right, fate. Make a mark on your calendar- today is the day you bested the invincible Jade West. _

3 years too late, Beck saw how hard it was for Jade to do what she did. He saw the pain she went through and the way she broke her own heart. He saw how he ripped that broken heart out a stomped on it, and then threw it in a blender. In the background, his cell phone buzzed to life. He didn't hear the phone until the 4th ring. He picked it up.

"Hello? Hello! Beck? Is this Beck? Please tell me this is Beck. This better be Beck. Beck? Is that you Beck?" Cat's frantic voice yelled into the phone. There was commotion in the background.

"Cat, Cat it's okay, it's Beck." He replied, slightly worried.

"Oh! ohmygod, Beck. Beck! You need to come, right away. It's Jade. Oh, god. " As Cat screamed, Beck heard the sounds of sirens and frenzied and hysterical voices in the background. Someone else screamed and there was the sound of slamming doors and the sirens fading.

"Is Jade okay? Where are you? Cat? CAT! Can you hear me?" Beck heard someone shout 'hospital' then all he heard was a dial tone.

**AN: GASP! gee i wonder what happened! oh wait, I already know! Okay, please reveiw! thanks to everyone who already have!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay! I've decided to do an epilouge! But before I do... HERE IT IS! THE LAST CHAPTER! ! ENJOY! SPAZZSPAZZSPAZZSPAZZSPAZZ**

**OH WAIT! Okay, im not a nurse, cause they dont allow 13 year old nurses. So, idk if the medical stuff is correct in this chapter. Just go with it, please.**

**Disclaimer: SIGH. I dont own Victorious... *sob***

"Sir, I'm telling you, we CANNOT allow you in! She's having SURGERY!" The nurse told Beck for the millionth time. Cat, Tori, Andre and Beck all were in a white waiting room, waiting for Jade to come out of surgery. It was near 1 o' clock at night, way past visiting hours, but the friends simply refused to leave.

The nurse had been trying to get them to gp since 10 o'clock. Andre was holding Tori and Cat was waiting anxiously for Robbie to arrive. Beck walked over to a stiff arm chair and sat with his head in his hands. They remained like this for some time, Beck unmoving, Andre whispering reassurances to Tori and Cat pacing while blabbering and waiting for Robbie. When he finally arrived, Cat jumped into his arms and started sobbing.

"What _happened?_ " Robbie whispered, as not to upset Cat. It was Andre who replied.

"It was at her show. It was the closing night, and the second scene had just started. Jade had a solo, and halfway through it, her father stood up in the audience and shot her. He was arrested but two bullets got to Jade." Here, Andre had to stop because Tori began crying. Cat peeked out from Robbie's embrace.

"There was so much blood." She whispered. Robbie tightened his grip on her. Everyone shifted to look at Beck. He was still sitting with his head in his hands, but he was shaking. He was teetering on the brink of collapse and just about to fall off when-

"Ms. West pulled through her surgery. Both bullets have been removed and she is expected to survive. Will you please leave now?" The nurse said as she opened the waiting room door. The room heaved a sigh of relief. Tori and Cat kept crying, but out of relief and happiness rather than fear. Cat ran over to the nurse and hugged her.

"Now, I suggest you all go home and get some rest, and you can come back in the morning. Visiting hours start at 8." The tired looking nurse said rather stiffly as she pulled Cat off of her. Andre picked up Tori and swung her around , then began calling everyone and telling them the good news. Robbie left with a sleeping Cat soon after, promising to come back the next morning. Beck walked up to the nurse.

"Please, can I see her?" He begged the nurse. Perhaps the nurse saw the depth of love and concern in Beck's eyes, or maybe she was just tired of arguing, but for whatever reason she let Beck into Jade's room.

She was asleep on the white hospital bed, hooked up to all kinds of fancy beeping machinery. Her hair was splayed across her pillow and her face looked calm. She had wrappings around her stomach and her right arm. Beck rushed over to her side and grabbed her left hand. He spent hours like this, just holding her hand and staring at her. When morning finally came, Beck was asleep on a chair next to Jade's bed, still holding her hand.

Jade woke up around 7 in the morning. A nurse bustled in when she was alerted Jade was awake.

"Okay, sweetie – "

"Don't call me that."

"…Alright, Jade, we're going to have to give you a couple shots, so just relax your arm…" The nurse said as she began to swab alcohol on Jade's arm.

"NO! I DON"T LIKE SHOTS!" Jade yelled as she jerked her arm away from the nurse.

"Now, really, it's nothing to be concerned about…" The nurse exclaimed as she reached for Jade's arm. Jade yelled at her again, and this caused Beck to wake up.

"What goes on." He asked in a blurry voice. Then he sat straight up. "Jade! Where's Jade is she okay?"

"I'm right here, idiot." Jade said as she flicked his temple. The nurse took this as an opportunity to jab the needle into Jade's arm. She howled and the nurse gave her a withering look and left. Jade stuck her tongue out at the retreating nurse.

"Jade-" Beck started, but Jade cut him off by pressing her lips to his. He collapsed with his head on her lap, sobbing. Then, oddly, it was Jade apologizing to Beck.

"I'm so sorry, Beck. I'm so, so, sorry." She whispered to him. He lifted his head and looked at her, and all was forgiven.

There would be time for Beck to tell Jade how much he needed her. There would be time for Jade to recover from her injuries and go home. There would be time for Beck to buy a house in New York, and then propose to Jade. There would be time for Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Jade and Beck all to get married together.

This would all happen, but all that mattered to Beck and Jade was each other. Jade pulled Beck's head toward her and he rested his forehead against hers. And they remained like this, together and in love, for quite some time.

**AN: sappy ending, i know... BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! I'll probobly write the epilouge today, posting it either tonight or tomarrow! So look out for that! Thank you so much for all the reveiws, and for sticking with this story!**

**But, before you go: pretty pretty please reveiw!**


	14. Epilouge

**AN: Oh, i had to repost this, because i accidently deleted chapter 1, so i had to replace EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! so, sorry if you expected a new chapter...**

**And here it is! The epilouge. This is it. The end. *sob***

**Eh well... Okay, this chapter is a little confusing, so for the record: Cat, Robbie, Andre, Tori, Beck and Jade are all getting married together, six months after Beck and Jade got back together. Reveiw please, and, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Its a crazy ,i know, but there it is.**

"Jaaaaaaaaade!" Beck whined to his fiancé.

"Beeeeeeeeck?" Jade whined back, looking up from her magazine.

"You could be _helping_ me move these boxes instead of just sitting there!"

"Why should I? It's _your _stuff!"

"No it's not! Your moving into MY house!" Beck said exasperatedly.

"Details, details." Jade tuned back to her magazine. Beck sighed but then smiled to himself. He looked at Jade, completely immersed in the magazine, and shook his head. She was curled up in the corner of a couch, her hair tied up in a messy bun, and reading some glossy magazine. Beck grabbed another box and began the looooong trek up the stairs to their bedroom.

The two were immersed in comfortable silence for a while, Jade periodically turning pages and Beck coming up and down for boxes, when Jade called Beck over.

"What do you need Jade? Cause, if it's not important, I've only got 1 more box too bring up and this is the last of your clothes…" Beck was cut off by Jade.

"Look, we're in this article." She said as she held the shiny pages out to Beck. It was an entire article about the wedding set to happen in…

"DAMN IT!" Jade screeched as she saw the numbers on Becks watch. "I was supposed to be there at 12!" Jade rushed out of the house, grabbing her purse as she ran. As she was jamming her house keys into her purse, her phone rang.

"WHAT?" She screamed at the person on the other line.

"Forgetting something, Jade? Or someone?" Tori Vega replied. Jade, Cat, and Tori all were getting together at Cat and Robbie's flat to prepare for their jointed wedding.

"Oh, yeah, Beck." Jade muttered to herself. Tori waved at Jade from a window across the street. Jade stuck her tongue out at her.

"BECK!" Beck heard his name being hollered from downstairs. As he descended the wrought iron, black spiral staircase, he found himself being grabbed by a pair of pale hands. He was then pushed across the street, and shoved into a chair across from Robbie. Andre was in Robbie and Cat's kitchen, eating.

"Get me something to eat, would ya, Andre? I've been moving Jade's boxes all morning." Beck told his friend as Jade stomped upstairs to find the girls.

"Okay, okay I'm here!" Jade said as she burst into the room. Tori was having her hair curled by Cat, who had her wet hair wrapped in a towel.

"JADE!" Cat squealed. "Perfect timing! I just got out of the shower, so it's open for you now. Oh! And I got our dresses all hung out, and Tori brought a lady who gives…" Jade just kept walking to the bathroom. "…manicures." Cat finished as the bathroom door slammed. The water started running, and Cat finished curling Tori's hair. Tori walked over to the three garment bags hanging on the door. She unzipped one (hers) that was a deep purple color, another (Cat's) that was a very vibrant shade of pink, and the third.

"How on earth did Beck convince Jade not to have a black wedding dress?" She gasped as the magnificent dark teal fabric came spilling out of the bag.

"I wish I knew. Because I'm gonna have to convince her to wear these!" Cat replied as she held up a pair of silver high heels.

"Good luck with that," Tori snorted. The lady she called over came and began painting Tori's nails, when Jade burst out of the bathroom.

"JADE!" Cat shrieked as Jade sat down in front of the vanity. "Lemme do your hair!"

"No, Cat-I wait, no Cat, stop-don't" Jade stammered as Cat attacked her with a comb. She managed to grab Cat's wrists before Cat could touch her hair. Cat pulled her wrists away and put her hands on her hips.

"Jade West, soon-to-be Oliver, you are going to let me do your hair on our wedding day and you are going to love every second of it!" Cat snapped at Jade, who was taken aback by normally-sweet Cat's outburst. She looked at Tori, who just shrugged and blew on her wet finger nails. Cat didn't give Jade a chance to reply and simply plugged in her hairdryer.

Back downstairs…

"Thanks man." Beck said as Andre plopped a bowl of chips down on the coffee table.

"No prob. So is Jade all moved in?" Andre said as he sat down and Robbie turned on the TV.

"Well, all her boxes are upstairs and she's unpacked most of them. We were on the last one when she remembered that she was meeting the girl's here." Beck replied.

"So, you ready for this evening?" Robbie entered the conversation.

"Yeah, sure." Beck said as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, you're just jumping with enthusiasm for our wedding. We can tell." Robbie said sarcastically. Beck sat up strait and looked at Robbie.

"I've been waiting since senior year to marry Jade! So of course I'm ready!" He said bemusedly. "I don't see how you could even ask me that question."

"Speaking of which, Tori says we're supposed to go to our house at 4 to get ready. We're not allowed to see them in their dresses." Andre said as he gestured to the garment bags hanging on the coat rack.

"Well it's 2:30, do you guys wanna go make sure that everything's good over at the garden, then get ready?" Robbie said as he glanced at his wristwatch. He figured that they could help set up where the reception was being herld, and make sure everything was running smoothly.

"Lets do it." Andre said.

4 hours later, Beck was standing in the middle of a garden, next to Andre and Robbie, and completely slack jawed. He watched as his soon-to-be bride walked down the aisle to him. Sure, Tori looked perfect in her amethyst gown with bronze designs , and yes, Cat looked amazing in her fuchsia dress with gold patterns, but Jade…

Her dress was a teal, floor length gown. From her chest to her waist, it was a tight fitting silky fabric, with intricate silver designs intertwining all over. The shirt fanned out at the waist, and it was multilayered, with tiny crystals scattered everywhere. It gave Jade the impression of sparkling. Her hair was done in its natural curls, left loose to fan across her back. Somehow Cat and Tori had managed to convince Jade to wear silver jewelry that matched her dress, but Jade still wore her necklace that Beck gave her 4 years ago. The overall effect was simply stunning, yet still somehow perfectly fitting for Jade.

She glided over to him, and he took her hand. When they reached the minister and he started talking, Jade leaned over and whispered to him.

"I feel like a Barbie doll." She whispered to Beck.

"You look gorgeous." Beck whispered back.

"They tied me to a chair."

"_Why?"_

"Because they didn't want me to wear these." Jade said as she showed him her red combat boots. Beck smirked.

"I love it." He said. The two went back to listening to the minister. 5 minutes later, Jade whispered to Beck again.

"I'm bored." She hissed.

"It's almost over."

"But this is so hard! I've got a perfectly healthy, good-looking man by my side, who just happens to love me, and I'm not allowed to kiss him until this stupid person stops talking." She grumbled quietly to him.

"You think this is hard for you?" Beck said. Jade looked puzzled. Beck sighed. "Do you have any idea how stunning you look tonight?"

"And you may kiss the bride." The minister finally said. Beck kissed Jade, Andre kissed Tori, Robbie kissed Cat and the small audience cheered.

"Finally." Jade said as Beck pulled away from her.

"Are you happy now?" Beck asked her as they smiled for the cameras.

"Not completely." She replied.

"Why not?"

"It's another 9 hours until our honeymoon."

**AN: YAY I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFICT EVER! YES YES YES YES! OHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAH! I FEEL SO... HAPPY!**

**Thanks to: lafalot22, gymgurl26, yogabbagabba18, Coffee Writer Girl, MaliciousMeow, JuliaFoolia, XRubyBlue, blured lines, OMGitzMollie, ILOVEJADE, Bade4ever, Margot is me, kikudog 6, LizGilliesFan, DawnMist of the Riverclan, PrettyPrettyBade, , Zikki4ever123, eclareforever901, BTRFAN105, twigirl623, Ski October, Loveyoulikeihateyou, aaef, Yummy Chocolatee17, secretparamour, CatchtheRainbow, tsttoain, Remus' Girl-Jaggie-Bade and itsMojo. Your reveiws were awesome! **

**Also, i know i've been talking about this new story of mine, but im going on vaction tomarrow, so i figured i'depost it after i get back in 2 weeks. So, look out for it!**

**Okay, i gotta go now, before my mom gives me ANOTHER lecture on how bad computer screens are for your eyes. I get it, Mom. Computer screens are bad for my vision. Message recieved.**

**Please Reveiw!**

**See ya later, alligator!**


End file.
